hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend
Legend is the mythical pieces from the Legendary class. It was currently owned by Mante Legends in serve for fate about good or evil. 'Appearance' In First Game. He make his debut along with his owner to battle against Steve Legends and won. It also won again against the bandit member of Bandits of Pala Iot. In Kuan Legends. He able to stand against Kuan Legends in chess battle and won as Mante Legends. In Trader Report. He appears as Mante Legends again to battle Myosotis Legends and won with a gap of defense. In Mind Master. Mante Legends use Legend for the fifth time to win five consecutive wins against a psychologist Nortis Legends. In Bandits of Pala Iot. Mante Legends selects Legend to defeat Pala Iot Legends. He got level-up and won against him along with several allies like Nine Knight. In Mante's Crest. He was used again to defeat Gustin Legends amicable army to receive Mante's Crest from him for Steve Legends. In Gravedigger. Legend was playing for the first round against Tisoy Legends and won. Also he was selected by the team of Steve Party to win from Tisoy Legends' family. In Kakashi Legends. Kakashi Legends uses Legend to battle against Steve Legends but lost the match to make Legend as substitute much to the shock of its owner. In Home Run. Mante Legends represents his official pieces in real battle versus Bragas Legends and won for the ten consecutive wins for Mante Legends. 'Gameplay' This is a long story about ' Legend. '''If you play as legend he is normal bishop to operate. To do the trick you must defend yourself against opponent. Need some assistance like horses and queens to reaching the fortress. Therefore I conclude that the opponent's power is going to be checkmate your king but If you reach the fortress before its too late you can now activate that effect while still in fortress so the opponent is bashed about the plan. This power also defeats opponent power if Legend has assistant that can protect against power it will be very cruel along the ages. Legend is the one enabled to beat fastest opponent if he's the merely opponent remember its power could miss against the normal opponent. Sometimes this pieces also having an weakness same as king when you try to capture one of the pieces but some pieces having defended the Legend ends here. 'Languages' Japan - (伝説 - Densetsu) China - (傳說 - Chuánshuō) Philippines - alamat Spain - leyenda France - légende 'Stats' Legend was the horrific attack rate of 9, the defense rate of 8, the speed rate of 8, the race rate of 8, and its skill rate of 10. This chess piece was adamantly strong and very intelligent to use, it possible to dodge while using skill to prevent being killed. And he able to capture the king without noticing a check. This is the reason why this pieces won ten consecutive victories with a same person while defeating one time by a different pieces. It's battle strength is 90 out of 100 percent for Legend. 'Differences''' Legend.PNG|Legend artwork from .png file Legend.jpg|Legend artwork from .jpg file Category:Bishop Category:King's Power Category:Offensive Category:Character Category:Legendary Category:Male Category:First Impression Pieces